Antes do Amanhecer
by Belle Dumoulin
Summary: Gina estava morrendo, e Harry faria de tudo para salvar a garota que amava. Mesmo que a única solução fosse pelo caminho mais difícil.


**Antes do Amanhecer**

**Sinopse:** Gina estava morrendo, e Harry faria de tudo para salvar a garota que amava. Mesmo que a única solução fosse pelo caminho mais difícil.

* * *

**Capitulo Um**

Ela era tão linda quanto uma rosa que se abre para receber os primeiros raios de Sol numa manhã de primavera. Os cabelos movimentavam-se com uma sensualidade que o deixavam hipnotizado. E quando seus olhos se fixavam nos lábios de carmim, movimentando-se enquanto lhe dizia algo, sua mente focava-se apenas naquela pequena área de prazer, onde seus sonhos eram alimentados pela ilusão de imaginar seu gosto.

Ela tinha os olhos mais feiticeiros que conhecia; Uma mescla mágica da cor de mel derretido, das areias áridas do deserto e do brilho fascinante do mais límpido topázio. Era um tênue quente, sedutor e que sempre lhe roubava o fôlego.

Seu riso, sua voz, seu caminhar. Tudo nela era composto de sensualidade e uma ingenuidade tão doce que o deixava com o corpo tremulo e as mãos úmidas por ensiná-la a arte do amor. As delicias que seria aprender, nos braços de um homem experiente, como dar e receber prazer. Como atingir o ápice mais luxuriante de uma paixão sem limites. Um amor incondicional e indescritível.

Um sentimento como o dele por ela. Algo que o aquecia, que o fazia desejar viver um dia mais apenas para ter aquele momento especial ao lado dela; De sentir-lhe o perfume de lavanda, e derreter-se diante de um toque dela em seu braço. Até mesmo um "Olá" simples e rotineiro, fazia seu coração falhar um batimento. Um mero cumprimento que o fazia fechar os olhos e respirar profundamente enquanto guardava mais uma memória de ouro no baú secreto de sua mente.

Era ela que alimentava suas forças, sua coragem e acima de tudo, sua determinação de acabar com todo o mal no Mundo Mágico, e assim, poder dizer-lhe o quanto a amava, e tudo pelo qual lutou, fora apenas para alcançar aquele momento e declarar-se. Fora por ela, que enfrentara a morte e vencera. Fora por ela, e apenas por ela, que Harry Potter descobriu o mais preciso de todos os tesouros: O amor verdadeiro.

- Harry! Harry! – A voz de Rony atravessou a amenidade da natureza com seu tom esganiçado. – Mais que inferno, cara, estou te procurando há horas!

Harry abriu um olho quando a cabeça vermelha de Rony tampou os raios de Sol, fazendo sombra sobre seu corpo inerte no gramado e perfeitamente acomodado nos braços das raízes de uma enorme árvore.

- Pelo jeito está acontecendo um ataque a Hogwarts e você veio me chamar para entrar em ação. – Comentou ironicamente, vendo o ruivo bufar.

- Você acha que eu me daria ao trabalho de te procurar se estivéssemos sendo atacados?

Rindo, Harry sentou-se.

- O que você faria então?

- Primeiro eu iria até a cozinha, comeria o máximo de bolinhos de chocolates e cremes que fosse possível e depois sairia correndo para salvar minha cabeça.

- E eu que me virasse aqui, sozinho? – Rony deu de ombros.

- Você é o eleito, cara.

- Mais não sou imortal.

Estendendo a mão para ajudar Harry se levantar, Rony disse sarcasticamente:

- Bem, você vem conseguindo se manter vivo há oito anos. Eu chamo isso de milagre.

Arrumando as vestes negras de monitor, Harry encarou o amigo erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Obrigado por esclarecer que eu estar vivo até hoje é por causa de forças sobrenaturais e não por minha competência. Isso é muito reconfortante para se dizer a um idiota que pode ser chamado a qualquer momento para liderar um exército em direção a uma guerra.

- Graças a Merlin que eu não sou o idiota dessa vez.

- Não se acostume com isso. – Harry cutucou, fazendo o amigo suspirar enquanto enfiava as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça.

- Hermione jamais permitiria isso.

Rindo, os dois começaram a caminhar pelo jardim em direção a escola.

- Por que você estava me procurando?

- Lupin quer falar com você antes da primeira aula do sétimo ano, após o almoço.

- Ele comentou o assunto?

- Não, mas pela cara dele o negócio é sério. – Piscando sedutoramente para um grupo de garotas que passavam por ele, Rony divertiu-se com o risinho tímido delas, antes de prosseguir, ignorando a girada de olhos de Harry. – Posso estar erroneamente enganado, mas acho que ele quer falar com você sobre o acidente desta manhã.

- Todos que estavam lá, sabem que eu não tive culpa.

- Harry, você fez aquele Sonserino ficar girando até vomitar o café da manhã.

- Se Hermione não tivesse te impedido, você teria o torturado!

Rony assentiu sem nenhum ressentimento, divertindo-se ao recordar-se da confusão da manhã. Não culpava o amigo por ter perdido a cabeça com aquele Sonserino, e muito menos o culpou pelos setenta pontos perdidos para a Grifinória. Matthew Hopkins era a típica serpente que fazia os próprios Sonserinos repudiarem. Filho de Comensais fugitivos de Azkaban, não escondia a arrogância e muito menos o seu desejo de tornar-se um Comensal tão honorário como os Malfoys. O imbecil só faltava tatuar 'Draco Malfoy' no traseiro e sair desfilando por Hogwarts, dizendo o quanto idolatrava aquela doninha oxigenada.

Naquela manhã, Gina passara mal mais uma vez, por causa de suas imprevisíveis visões a respeito de Voldemort; Depois do acontecimento na Câmara Secreta, onde a irmã ficara muito próxima da morte, sua alma uniu-se brevemente com a de Tom Riddle, e isso causou uma conexão inabalável entre eles, onde fazia Gina sentir o que Voldemort sentia.

"_- Não há como vocês imaginarem como é horrível amar de forma tão pura e verdadeira alguém e ao mesmo tempo, sentir o ódio, a revolta e o desejo de ver essa pessoa morta por causa dos desejos insanos de seu pior inimigo. Eu lido diariamente com o meu amor e com o ódio de Voldemort. Sinto-me dividida. Não sei mais __o que__ eu sou e __no que__ me tornei. Muitas vezes fico indecisa se sou eu tomando certas decisões ou se é ele." _

As palavras da irmã fizeram Rony tossir na tentativa de aliviar a pressão de dor no peito. Já fazia anos que Gina vinha lidando com aquele peso, com aquela carga de tentar ser discreta em não permitir que Voldemort descobrisse que ela sabia seus passos. Sendo uma perita em fechar a mente diante de invasores, Gina tinha uma rígida disciplina em controlar seus pensamentos.

Ela conseguira alcançar um alto nível de complexidade sobre o poder da própria mente, onde nem mesmo Dumbledore conseguia superar. Mas, isso não era o suficiente. Pois, mesmo conseguindo invadir a mente de Voldemort sem ser notada, Gina não conseguira aprender como controlar o portal das emoções. Quando Voldemort sentia desejo de matar, Gina refletia essa ânsia, e controlar os impulsos de seu corpo a deixava mais fraca ao passar do tempo.

E fora por causa de um desses ataques de descontrole que ela tivera ao atacar Harry com um feitiço atordoante, que Hopkins usou como tema principal de suas brincadeiras maliciosas.

"_- Se o Eleito-Todo-Poderoso é incapaz de defender-se de um feitiço ridículo vindo de uma rameira pobretona, como ele acha que vai conseguir vencer o Senhor de todos os Bruxos? Você não passa de um farsante Potter." _

Provavelmente não fora o "farsante Potter" que fizera Harry perder completamente a cabeça, mas sim classificar Gina como uma "rameira".

Rony já tivera a chance de ver o amigo furioso algumas vezes, mas naquela manhã, Harry não deixara apenas que todo seu ódio viesse á tona; Ele ficara descontrolado de tal modo, que o fizera lembrar-se de um vulcão em erupção, onde não conseguia parar de expelir uma lava destruidora.

Os tradicionais olhos verdes claríssimos de Harry tornaram-se duas lagoas, escuras e nebulosas, e pareceram faiscar raios de fogo enquanto Hopkins era jogado para todos os lados na sala onde acontecia as aulas de Feitiços. Assim que o Sonserino teve o nariz e três costelas quebradas, um ombro deslocado e algumas fraturas expostas, Harry o fez girar tão rápido quanto um tornado e como encerramento do show, Hopkins vomitou sobre os sapatos de alguns colegas.

- Talvez eu ainda faça alguma coisa com aquele idiota. – Rony comentou assim que pararem em frente à porta do escritório do professor de Defesas. – Ele está na Ala Hospitalar, e eu vi Madame Ponffrey dando uma saidinha. – O sorriso mórbido de Rony fez Harry rir.

- Não sinta piedade. – Aconselhou, começando a ficar ansioso com o momento em que iria descobrir o que Rony fez com o Sonserino.

- Cara, eu fui cobaia dos gêmeos por anos, isso fez que "Impiedade" fosse meu segundo nome.

- Esse, por acaso, também não é o segundo nome da Hermione?

- Bem, ela não precisa, necessariamente, saber que fui eu.

- Estamos falando da nossa chefe e da garota mais inteligente que já se formou em Hogwarts.

Rony estufou o peito, orgulhoso.

- É, estamos falando da minha garota.

- Se ela desconfiar que foi você que quase causou a morte de Hopkins...

- Ah, mas eu vou fazer questão disso. - Harry franziu o cenho, ao notar os olhos azuis do ruivo ganhando um brilho malicioso diferente. - Potter, quando você tiver o escrúpulo de ficar com a mesma garota por mais de uma semana, vai descobrir que a reconciliação são as melhores lembranças de um casal.

Balançando a cabeça, Harry despediu-se do amigo e entrou no escritório de Lupin. Ele estava sentado numa confortável poltrona vermelha, um pé apoiado no joelho da perna, enquanto observava o fogo crepitar sobre a lenha de carvalho na lareira.

- Vou fingir que não ouvi a sua conversa com Rony. Já me basta saber das suas confusões.

Sentando-se ao lado de Lupin, Harry observou com curiosidade os cabelos bem penteados dele e a fragrância cítrica de uma cara colônia.

- Você se embelezou todo assim apenas para me receber? – Tentando controlar uma gargalhada ao ver as bochechas de Lupin ganharem uma tonalidade escarlate, alfinetou mais um pouco: - Poxa, se eu soubesse que íamos ter um encontro, eu teria tido a sensibilidade de trazer-lhe flores.

Lupin deu um tapa no braço da poltrona e encarou Harry com as sobrancelhas unidas numa carranca.

- Você tem o mesmo gênio impertinente de seu pai e os modos folgados de Sirius.

- Devo receber isso como um elogio?

- Não. Definitivamente não.

- Mas mesmo assim agradeço. – Harry apoiou-se nos próprios joelhos e inclinou um pouco a cabeça, examinando o homem a sua frente com uma cautela minuciosa. – Tonks vai adorar o seu novo visual.

- Eu sou o mesmo, Harry. – Lupin rebateu rudemente, ainda vermelho. Harry manteve-se em silêncio, apenas contando mentalmente para descobrir quanto tempo seria necessário para o lobisomem começar a sentir-se inseguro.

Oito segundos, foi à resposta.

- Você acha mesmo? – Lupin perguntou. – Não estou muito exagerado? E o perfume, não está forte demais? Ainda tenho tempo para tomar outro banho e trocar de roupa. Não quero que ela pense que eu estou ansioso para o nosso encontro, e nem que eu estou nervoso como um adolescente e...

- Você está ótimo. – Harry assegurou. – E ela vai adorar. Mesmo que seja tímida demais para dizer-lhe isso.

Suspirando com certo alivio, Lupin se recostou na poltrona e tentou relaxar.

- Ótimo. Isso é muito bom. – Murmurou como uma prece. – Ela me escreveu ontem à noite, dizendo que tínhamos que conversar, e já que tinha que fazer uma varredura em Hogsmeade, iria dar uma passada aqui.

- Varredura?

- Os Aurores do grupo especial que Tonks comanda, receberam uma informação de que estaria havendo uma reunião de Comensais em alguma casa no vilarejo, mas foi alarme falso. Só que ela quer se certificar. – Olhando para Harry e encarando-lhe bem os olhos, Lupin falou com seu tom brando e calmo: - Mas não foi por isso que eu o chamei.

- Vai me repreender pelo que fiz a Hopkins?

- Mais é obvio que não. – Lupin exclamou com certo espanto. – Aquele imbecil merece cada dor que está sentimento neste momento. Mal posso esperar pela hora que ele volte a assistir minhas aulas.

Com o estrago que seu ataque de fúria causou, e agora com a vingança de Rony e futuramente, os maus tratos de Lupin, Harry começou a sentir uma minúscula pena do rapaz. _Minúscula_.

- Então, por que você quer falar comigo?

Assumindo uma postura séria, Lupin decidiu que a melhor opção para o tópico que seria abordado seria a clareza.

- Gina não está bem. – Como o afeto que o professor tinha pela caçula dos Weasley não era nenhum mistério, Harry apenas assentiu. – Com as forças de Voldemort aumentando a cada dia, Gina vai tornando-se mais vulnerável. Vai chegar uma hora, que ela não conseguirá mais controlar-se e então, iremos perdê-la.

Trincando o maxilar para controlar a própria frustração, Harry perguntou entre os dentes:

- A onde está querendo chegar?

- Harry, vai chegar um dia em que a alma da Gina era se fundir com a de Voldemort, e eles se tornaram um único ser. O corpo dela se transformara apenas num corpo, um casulo. – Respirando fundo, Lupin observou a postura perigosa do jovem. - Eu quero saber Harry, o que você sente exatamente pela Gina e até onde estaria disposto a ir para salvá-la.

**Continua...**


End file.
